Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Rewritten
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: What if Yuko got to the twins first? How would the story be different? We're about to find out! This may get out of hand, but when doesn't it? T for Kurgs, mentions of death/suicide, and everything you really can't leave out from the manga/anime. SPOILERS
1. Yuko was Here

Princess Atemna: I've done it again. I've pulled myself from what needs to be done to start _another_ new fic! So I finally finished the first of the "Orion Orin" stories - Yay! Now for a totally AU TRC! Yuko got to the twins first! Really, I wish she had. Things would've ended better in the long run.

* * *

><p>"I want to die. But . . . I want someone to take Yui from here."<p>

_"Is that your true wish?" _a disconected female voice asked him.

"W - what? Who are you?"

_"Your wish. Do you truly want death to take you and let someone take your brother away? Or do you want to live and be with him? As for who I am, I have many names. You may have heard about a woman who has the power to travel the dimensions."_

"You're . . . the Dimensional Witch?"

_"Correct. I can get both of you out, but for a price. We will discuss that in the future."_

"Please," the boy begged. "I want to leave with Yui."

_"Very well, then. This seal will bring you to me."_

As soon as the light died away, both blond haired boys were on the grass near a small wooden building. One of the boys had blood on his hands and feet, obviously his own from trying to climb the sheer wall of the tower. Fai hovered over his brother, trying to wake him. While he did this, two girls - one with pink hair and the other with blue - came out side to help.

"Maru and Moro will take you to a room while I care for your brother. Get some rest and I'll bring you something to eat as soon as I finish up," Yuko told him. Fai just nodded and looked back longingly at his twin as the woman carried him in her arms.

Hours later, Yuko had come back with clothes she was sure would fit the two boys. Both twins were now rested and fed, all they needed now was a couple of hair cuts. The twin with bandages on his hands held close to his brother the entire time or when it was possible.

"So, what do we call you?" she asked the boys.

"I'm Fai, and he's Yui," the more confident one answered. With that said, Yui squeezed his brother's arm tighter. Like his brother, Yui could sense the magic flowing from the woman in front of them, but he didn't exactly like the aura emmenating from her. Fai had Aura Reading, but when the twins were together they could use each other's abilities. Something was off about her. Before Yui could bring it up, Fai asked a question. "What's going to happen? Just before we were taken to that place, I had a dream about a girl from the desert, a boy who wasn't who he really was, and another from some other country. No, from another world."

"A man named Fei Wong is disrupting Logic itself. That boy is a clone of the original, as is the girl. Luckily, the real one placed a little of his heart into the clone - an unexpected move. The other boy is now an orphan, living with and protected a princess that saw him in a dream and saved him from himself. You will know your part in this soon. For now, rest and know that whatever Hitsuzen's plan, you both must be ready to travel with these three. And you're both getting hair cuts tomorrow (I hate this word. I can never spell it.).

That night, the twins laid awake, talking about the people Fai had dreamed about. "I hope I see them again, or at least meet the Dreamseer princess and ask about the boy."

"Please? I want to know if he's okay." Dreamsight. It was the one power the two couldn't share. "Do you know what happened?"

"His parents were killed. His father by monsters and his mother by a man." Yui didn't like thinking about death, especially death of a parent. Like their uncle, their mother, Elda, had commited suicide in front of him. Yui was emotionally scarred, and nothing could undo it. "Just sleep. You need your energy after all that work you put into trying to get me out of there." Doing as he was told, Yui fell into a dreamless sleep thanks to his brother casting a spell. It had been so long since the twins could use their magic.

* * *

><p>Atemna: Yay! It's happier than the actual story - somewhat. Still angsty, though. Why does CLAMP have to make something with that much angst you just can't undo it all? And I used Chi's real name for their mother's name because Ashura outright said that Yui had said Chi resembled his mother. Don't ask if she really killed herself in front of Yui, because I have no idea.<p>

Yui: Not bad for a first chapter, Atemna-chan.

Fai: Let the teasing begin. Hey, where's Kurogane-kun?

Kuro-kun (yelling from somewhere): Leave me out of this! And whddaya mean by 'teasing'?

Fai: Hello, almost every girl that reads or watches the series thinks you're with my brother.

Atemna: Like me! Well, review before the puppy gets mad and tries to kill us.

'Puppy': Dammit! I hate twins and fangirls!


	2. Fai Knows Something Yui doesn't

Princess Atemna: Enter Watanuki! Man, this is gonna be fun. But, hey, at least he gets some help in the kitchen. For a while. Dang it, where's Kuro?

Fai: I think he's off hiding somewhere. You know he doesn't like you, Yuko-san, or the Mokonas too well. Now, me, we're still trying to work out.

Atemna: Point taken. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Years had passed, and the twins were now adults. Fai frequently dreamed about the princess that had saved the boy in her country, but things were rather normal beyond that. Until a certain day came and a confused teen walked into the shop. Yui and Fai were out doing the shopping when it happened, but were glad to meet the new boy, Kimihiro Watanuki. Fai, however, felt a familiar - if somewhat different - aura about him.<p>

There were several things Fai could do that Yui couldn't without him by his side, but Yui also did things Fai couldn't. The one thing they both could do was control the air around them. Magic was within everyone at the shop - the twins, Yuko, and Watanuki. Magic had even created Maru and Moro. Magic was part of everything they did. It was also Watanuki's most hated trait. All his life he had seen or heard things no one else could, and they all tormented him. It was his reason for not having friends. Add in the fact that his parents were dead and we have yet another troubled orphan.

"Watanuki-kun, Yuko-san wants more sake," Yui told the new worker as he fixed dinner. Watanuki grudgingly pulled himself from the stove and went to the store house. Thankfully, Yui took over the duty of cooking for him. At least Yuko allowed the blond to help him in the kitchen. Now, what domestic skills Fai had, he wasn't sure.

Within the time frame of two days, Watanuki had figured out the twins' personalities. Fai was more confident in himself and quieter than his twin who was almost always doing something that would be seen as anything but normal. But, Watanuki had figured out, this was the normal they had known since coming to live with Yuko. He still didn't know what had happened in the men's home country-world-whatever, but if they didn't want to talk about it, then he was fine with it.

Before he left for the night, the three males sat in the small library Yuko had. Fai was reading some book about the healing properties of different plants while Yui and Watanuki were talking about some people he knew at school.

"Sounds like you really like this Himawari-chan. But why don't you like Doumeki-kun?" he asked the teen.

"For one, he says next to nothing to anyone, hey says 'Hey, you' everytime he says anything to me. Oh, yeah, let's not forget that Yuko's probably got somethin' up her sleve ever since I first mentioned him."

Yui giggled, saying, "That would be just like Yuko-san. What do you think, Fai?"

"Who knows," he muttered softly, not really caring about what was being said between the other two. He wasn't even caring about what his sapphire eyes scanned over at the moment. Actually, he was more focused on his latest report from the Princess Tomoyo that he was avoiding telling Yui. It seemed the boy she had taken in was a very blood thirsty ninja now and had a pretty big mean streak. Anger management issues, really. Major ones. Then there was his latest vision. It would be Yui traveling with those people. He was silently praying his brother did nothing to get on the ninja's bad side.

"You're awefully quiet for just reading a book, Fai-san," Watanuki commented. The man just shrugged his shoulders. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. At least, not yet there isn't." Yui didn't like the tone his brother said that in. It meant that something very wrong was about to happen. How far ahead had Fai seen? "I need to speak with Yuko-san about it."

Yui walked outside with Watanuki while Fai went to see Yuko. And he wasn't leaving until he got an answer. The dream felt as if it was coming soon. Very soon, the journey would begin, he was sure of it.

"I already know what you're going to ask. Only Watanuki will be able to tell us which day, as he is closely connected to one of the people in the group."

"What's his connection to this? Why does he seem familiar?"

"That I cannot answer until Watanuki knows of it first. But I want you to look after him here when I can't. Do you understand, Fai? It is all a Dreamseer can do in these situations. Even Princess Tomoyo understands this, as that other princess will soon find out. Remember that." Fai just nodded in response. He hated limitations. That's all he seemed to have.

"You're just like Watanuki," she said from nowhere. "There's only so much you can do, yet you want to do all you can. No, not just Watanuki. Everyone is like that. Even he knew that there's only so much that can be done. We all fight what is pushed upon us, but soon, many give up and accept what is told or given. You almost gave up."

"Yes. I truly believed there was no hope in the beginning. But Yui didn't give up until very the end. You gave him a new hope, Yuko-san. You even gave me hope where I had none. Thank you." He turned and walked away, but stopped at the door, turning his head to face the woman. "And I already know my price. I can't be there to protect him forever. Besides, those children need a kinder person than him."

"Hmm. He is a bit gruff, isn't he?" she asked playfully. Fai laughed in agreement and left.

* * *

><p>Atemna: These need to be longer, huh? Oh, well. Can't be helped. I stop when my mind sees fit. Rest of the gang shows up next chapter!<p>

Fai: Wow, you really secretly hate Kurogane-kun, don't you?

Atemna: No, I'm just like your brother in the fact that I like his anger problems. Those two could go on "arguing" forever like Doumeki and Watanuki. Wow, similar, yet different.


	3. Inevitable Meetings

Princess Atemna: Here comes the big bad Kuro-woof!

Kuro: What the - You're just as bad as that damn mage!

Fai: You see. This is why I tend to hate him in most fics. He constantly insults my brother.

Kuro: That's his problem. If he wasn't an idiot. Hey, where is the idiot anyway?

Atemna: I think he's - Okay, I have no clue. He's been hiding for hours now. YUI!

Yui: What? I was looking for my manga.

Fai: Just making sure you didn't fall in a hole or something.

Yui: You're so mean just like Kuro-meanie.

* * *

><p>When it had suddenly started raining and Watanuki came inside the store house complaining, Fai wondered what Yuko had done to set the part-timer off now. Then he went back out with two small creatures - one black and the other white. The day had come. He ran inside the shop and found his brother tripping over himself, trying to find his jacket so as to avoid getting too wet. Fai didn't bother looking for his own.<p>

Outside, they saw a brunette boy holding an auburn haired girl in his arms. Next to him stood a black haired, red eyed ninja holding a sword. It was the very one he spoke to Tomoyo about in his dreams. And he definitly wasn't in a good mood. "Oh, boy. What'd he do this time?" he wondered aloud.

"Yuko-san, I'm ready," he told the woman.

"I know you are. Your price, Yui, shall be your brother. You aren't allowed to physically be with him. It is also Fai's price for bringing you here." Then she turned to the gruff ninja. "Your price shall be your sword."

"Pfft. As if I'd sell away Ginryu."

"Fine, then you'll be stuck here and get arrested by the police for carrying a dangerous weapon and you'll be all over the television as a freak." As he tried understanding this, she continued, "I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world."

"That's gotta be a lie."

"It's all true," Yui informed him.

"You're joking?" He had to be, what with that stupid grin on his face.

The question remained, "What are you going to do?" The man muttered obscenities while sheathing the blade and nearly threw it at Yuko, claiming he'd come back for it when this was over. The twins knew from experience that he wouldn't. Then she turned to the boy. Soon, his price was made, much to everyone's surprise.

"You're price will be your relationship with her. No matter how many feathers are returned to her, she will never remember you. That is your price."

The ninja looked as if he didn't care, but Yui was deeply disturbed by this. To forget the one you loved the most was like losing apart of yourself. And for this girl, it was the one part she would never again have in her entire life. But, something Yuko had said the day they met. What was it? He hadn't quite paid attention that day, as he was still in shock.

"I'll pay it. I wont' let Sakura die," the boy resolved.

"Very well, then. But there are many worlds. You won't always find an ally, and there are worlds where the laws of Logic don't entirely aply. You will meet many people who are the same as the ones you've met before, only having grown up in entirely different circumstances."

As the group had been sucked into the white Mokona's mouth, Yui finally let his hand slip from Fai's grasp. This would be hard on them, seeing as they had always been together - all except for in that accursed valley.

~~~~~~~~ **Hanshin Rebublic** ~~~~~~~~

When Yui opened his eyes upon landing in the new world, he noticed the boy was passed out. A man and woman were in the yard doing chores. "I take it you're from Yuko-san?" the man asked the two concious males.

"Yes. We're on an important mission and need a place to rest," Yui explained. The man beckoned for them to follow, but since he wasn't sure he could carry both teens he looked at the ninja and asked, "A little help here big guy?" The darker colored man didn't say a word as he effortlessly picked up the boy who stubbornly held onto the girl in his arms.

In a room, the taller man set the kids on a futon. The boy still hadn't let go. "Damn, this kid's stubborn," he complained in an undertone. _'Just as Fai said. Complete lack of control when it comes to his temper.' _Yui let out a soft giggle, which earned him a glare from the other. He just turned his attentions to the white fluffy creature on his shoulder.

"And who might you be? I've never noticed you in the store house before."

"Mokona Modoki at your service!" Yui smiled brightly and hugged the thing saying, "You can talk, too. So cute. Now, how about you help me dry off these children?" the blond asked. "Sure! Mokona likes to help!" Yui giggled more and found towels readily available for everyone to dry off with. Mokona acted like a super vacuum, using her mouth to suck up the water.

In the middle of drying, the boy woke up. "Sa . . . kura!"

"He doesn't grab Mokona," the creature whined. Yui picked her up, a light laugh in his voice.

"So you're awake?" Yui asked to make sure the boy wasn't dreaming. He just bolted upright yelling the girl's name. "I dried her off since we were in the rain." "Mokona helped!" "Even while you slept, you would let go of her. You are, uh . . . "

"I'm Syaoran," the boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran. My name's Yui. So, what do we call this sullen fellow in black?" he asked, looking at the other male in the group.

"You call me my name. It's Kurogane."

"Kurogane, huh? How about Kurgy, or Kuro-puu?" **"IT'S KUROGANE!" **the man yelled at the blond.

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he felt something soft brush his skin. The feather he'd found when he went to the park last month. Pulling it out, he asked innocently, "Is this what a piece of this child's memories looks like? I found it a while back. Sorry it's just the one."

"No, it's fine. Thank you. Some coincidence that one landed in that world." Yui shook his head. "There's no such thing. Yuko-san taught my brother and myself that there is only Hitsuzen, what is fated to happen. It was Hitsuzen that I found the feather and that we all met." Seonds later, the man and woman from earlier came in and they gained an explaination about the country they were currently in.

That night, Yui tried to sleep against the wall of his and Kurogane's shared room, fully aware of the man's gaze. Those crimson eyes were so stern. The man was trying to figure him out. That's also when he realized he and Fai hadn't gone through their nightly ritual. Pain pulled at his heart as he wanted to use his magic to contact his twin. _'No. I need to be strong. I can't always rely on Fai.' _With that, he truly fell asleep.

In his dream, he saw a giant bird. It spoke to him saying that he knew of the magic he held, knew it's true nature. Wind. It made up who he was, and like the wind, he had a very calm if somewhat eccentric personality. There was no predicting what he would do next, just like the flighty bird.

* * *

><p>Kuro-meanie: Flighty's right! Moron can't stay still for a minute!<p>

Yui: With your temper, I have to do something to stay alive.

Fai: Stay alive? That's it, I just might have to kill you myself.

Atemna: Hey, hey, hey! It's not like he'd actually do it, Fai. He can't even catch Yui. Besides, there's the blood, arm . . . and . . . yeah. The obvious. Even if Kuro said he'd kill Yui when he really wanted to die, he still wouldn't kill him.


End file.
